Femme Fatale
by Innocent.Love.09
Summary: Femme Fatale an irresistibly attractive woman, esp. one who leads men into difficult, dangerous, or disastrous situation  2. a Siren      So what do you do when loving her can kill someone else you care for?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Saiyuki or it's characters, so all rights go to the rightful owners. I am a dirt poor college kid with no money what so ever so thank you for being understanding. The idea for this popped into my head, so I do own that and my own characters. ^^ Hope you enjoy!

_~11 years ago~_

_Ayumi took a hesitant step into the clear water, wiggling her tiny toes. It was far too cold to go swimming; the last of the snow clung stubbornly to the branches of the bank trees and the water stung her feet like a hundred tiny needles. But Ayumi wanted to prove them she could do this. She could do anything._

"_What's wrong Fuyushi? Scared?" one of the little human and youkai boys called out- Ichigo if Ayumi remembered correctly- with a smug smile plastered on his face. The chill late February wind ruffled his dark brown hair as Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest, giving off a look of superiority. "If you're too scared to go swimming across I'm sure your little half breed friend is going to get another visit from us again."_

_One of the other little boys- this one a youkai, chubby and far taller than any of them- snorted. "Maybe we should get the damn half breed over here. _He'd _do it."_

_Ayumi could feel her blood run cold at the mention of Gojyo. She couldn't let him come near here. These guys were assholes all of them, and if they saw Gojyo they'd beat him to a bloody pulp. Besides, Ayumi had made it her secret mission to protect the surly redhead ever since she'd accidently stepped on his foot…regardless if he was half human and half youkai. Regardless if he wanted her too or not. Because that what someone does when they're madly in love. Or at least, that was what Ayumi understood when she had asked her overly romantic big sister about true love._

_She took a deep breath and another cautious step. The water was drifting almost lazily past her shins now. "I can do this. I can do this," she muttered to herself, walking deeper into the chilling water. It took all she had not to wince at the coldness of it. She brushed a stray lock of light brown hair from her face as the water slowly ebbed its way up her thighs. She could feel the current pulling at the hem of her worn shorts now. _

"_Ayumi? Ayumi what the hell are you doing?"_

"_Gojyo?" Ayumi squawked out, the water lapping at her waist. It took all she had now just to stand straight from the current. There stood Gojyo at the edge of the bank, a good ten feet away from the human and youkai assholes, his hands balled into fists. Her heart skipped a beat as she focused on the ugly looking gash just above his left eyebrow. _I have to do this_, Ayumi thought stubbornly, taking another hesitant step into the river._

_Ichigo smirk widened. "We made a bet with her. If she can cross Hyung River and back you're home free. We won't mess with you anymore you freak."_

_Gojyo's face twisted into a mixture of horror and contempt. "Fuck! Ayumi get your ass back here!"_ _Was he angry at her? Didn't he understand that she loved him? Even if she was only ten and he twelve, true love could strike at any time…right?_

"No!"

"_I don't need you to stick up for me damnit! Get back here!"_

_She was almost there! And that's when she saw it. Hyung River had been known for its gold back when it had gold, long before Ayumi had been born. The river had dried up around the time Senator Kyushe had taken office and given the youkai equal rights, at least three decades ago. Now it was just a river where one could wash their clothes but less than a foot in front of her, about the size of a newly printed yen, was what looked like a dirt encrusted medallion. It had an intricate design on it; a Chinese dragon entwined around a lotus, the dragons claws seeming to dig into the beautiful flower's stem, the beautiful flower's roots grounding the mighty reptile who's mouth was wide open in what seemed to be excoriating pain. Whatever it was…it could catch a big price in the market. And if she got that _and _made it across this day could be even better! Then Gojyo would want to hang out with her then! Especially since she could buy Gojyo his favorite sweets with this medallion._

"_Ayumi! Get your ass back here!"_

"_Wait a sec damn it," Ayumi yelled back and took a deep breath before going underwater. It was shock: the sudden ice cold seeping into her very bones as it engulfed her body and the current trying to drag her away from the gold piece, surprisingly strong the closer she seemed to get to the medallion. Her fingers scraped against the metal and dirt flaked off in tiny pieces._

_Faint light followed her trailing fingertips as the dragon began to move; twisting and twirling before her very eyes. The lotus never once stopped moving as well: an eerie tango as they crept their way off of the metal and onto her own skin. Ayumi reared back, gasping for breath as her head broke the surface. "Get back," she screamed, her feet slipping on the gravelly bottom. The dragon yawned, each fang oddly pronouced, the lotus speeding it's way up her arm far faster then the dragon._

"_Ayumi," someone-no Gojyo- called out. _

"_Don't come in," Ayumi screamed, eyes focused on the shore._

"_Ayumi!"_

_Was Gojyo seriously coming in after her? Was he insane? He couldn't swim! But there he was, running as fast as his legs could carry him into the water (so tall for a boy), while Ichigo and his posse stood open mouthed and pale faced at the transformation happening before them. Gojyo was only up to his thighs when Ayumi heard the deafening roar and saw the long reptilian tail shoot out of the water, knocking him down._

_The tail twisted wildly-madly- in the air, slivery green with the dark blue mane flickering the light around it, before it slammed into the water, gripping Ayumi by her tiny waist. The mane felt silky against her skin but the scales were rough, burlap cloth rough. What must have been the body began to wind itself around Ayumi; she was too scared to move for every instinctive flinch caused the tail to grip tighter around her. But she could look up and did to see the dragon, the same one from medallion no longer a sketching but now real, staring down at her with golden silted pupils. He was rippling with graceful muscles, his claws a dark gold, his beard the same dark blue as his mane, and the teeth that now sparkled in the sunlight the same bone crushing whiteness._

"_Fuck," Gojyo whispered, breaking the silence as the dragon swung its mighty head to look at him. For a moment Ayumi thought she saw it's lips curl up into a sadistic smile before the tail whipped out of the water, sending Gojyo flying into the shore. Ichigo and his posse screamed, running for the hills while Ayumi watched speechless as Gojyo's lifeless body slumped into the water, his head just barely above it._

_The dragon turned down to look at her; his breath was rancid, his forked pinked tongue tasting her forehead. It rumbled deep in its chest, sending shockwaves through Ayumi's before it reared back, mouth open wid, fangs gleaming. The last thing Ayumi saw before the dragon leapt at her throat was Gojyos' pretty hair floating in the water. It reminded her of a rose floating on the water._

"_So pretty."_


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku Soku Zan" means "Swift Death To Evil", the motto of the Shinsengumi ^^. Yes, I am a Shinsengumi freak. I've actually thought about writing a story with them and publishing it…save I want to get the facts historically correct and it's sooo hard looking for books without the libarians going : "Shin-sae- gummy? Huh?" Anyhoo, enjoy.

+++-*-*/

Gojyo gulped down the Budswiser before turning to look at the river with a feeling of dread. Gojyo hated rivers. Fucking _dispised _them with a passion. Hell, this all started when he was twevele and almost drowned. How the fuck he had passed out and woken up in a river, Gojyo had no idea. All he knew was waking up and realizing he couldn't breathe., couldn't reach the surface. And then Jien had pulled him out.

"What's wrong Gojyo? You scared?" Goku asked in that loud, obxinous voice of his and Gojyo fired the empty can at Goku's head. It bounced off the monkey king's head. _Ten points _Gojyo thought with a smile. "Ow! Stupid Kappa!"

"I'm not scared of anything dumb ass monkey," Gojyo snorted.

"Save the Scorpion youkai who tried to rape you hm?" Hakkai replied pleasantly, coming into view with Jeep curled around his neck.

"Yeah…don't remind me man. She was insane." Gojyo looked away for a second and then smirked. "But hey," he said, "who can resist my sexiness huh? The ladies of the world need something to glorify."

"I'm hungry Hakkai," Goku whined.

"Well all we have to do is cross the river and I'm sure the town on the other side will provide us with accommodations," Hakkai replied pleasantly.

"Hey damn it! Don't ignore me!"

But they were already off, walking to the boat tied on the shaky dock. _Shit on a cracker_, Gojyo moaned to himself, following his companions. The dock creaked under his weight. _God I hate rivers. _

The water rushed under his feet in blue green torrents; any one not scared of the river would have called it beautiful. Gorgeous even. Gojyo would rather admire the beauty of a beautiful nude woman then be here. The monk was on the boat; the monkey and Hakkai about to get on, when Gojyo felt it. The sudden shiver run down his neck; an angel passing through as he'd once heard from someone long ago.

Gojyo looked behind him. Nothing there. Weird as hell. "Hurry up Kappa!" Sanzo growled, loud enough for Gojyo to hear him.

"Fuck," Gojyo called back, jogging back, trying his best not to show fear as the dock began to sway just the slightest. "Fuck."

+++-*-*/+

"He's gotten so handsome," Ayame whispered to herself, watching the red haired taboo man hop into the boat. Her heart skipped a beat as he faced forward; she could see his side profile, every bit as perfect as the back and front had been. People say time is flattering for some people; for Gojyo, it made the rose blossom.

Ayame giggled then. A rose? Why the heck was she comparing Gojyo to a flower? "I shouldn't be so stupid but…do you think I'll ever meet him again Ryo? Instead of…this …" her voice trailed off.

"_**Perhaps."**_

A single, thunderous note in her head. A single word spoken. And yet Ayame seriously doubted Ryosuke would allow her to talk to Gojyo again. The dragon had been _very _explicit with what their orders were their futures together. Challenging that was not an option.

Ayame sighed and turned her back to the river. She could feel the warmth of the day; hell her body was soaking it up eagerly, even through her white, silken kimono. She pulled up her hair into a messy bun and nodded. "Aku Soka Zan… Ryo-sama."

"_**Aku Soka Zan."**_


End file.
